Supernatural : A twist of fate
by Masquerade23
Summary: Emily Logan is beautiful, intelligent and destined for great things. However when she learns that her parents death was at the hands of demons she lands up at her Uncle Bobby's in an effort to escape them. Follow her journey as she unintentionally releases Dean from hell and ends up being hunted by both angels and demons. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only my Oc's.


Emily was staring intently at her laptop her fingers busily tapping away on her keyboard sinking her teeth into her latest piece on the small newly discovered temple in the Chihuahuan desert. She was more than thrilled when her parents had allowed her to join the excavation as an intern so she could submit her findings as an essay for her final thesis' paper. She was happy to be given the opportunity to spend some more quality time with them while she assisted them in the field. She had just left their company last week to cram for finals. She was typing out all her findings of her intensive fieldwork which had included sorting out information on the artifacts, drawings and markings so she could give her own opinion of a timeline and origin before finally concluding it and clicking send. She sighed relieved that she made it just before the deadline her professer had given. She began to file her findings and shut down her laptop, when the phone began to ring. She let the answering machine get it assuming it was her friend Mariella calling to discuss her latest failed mating disaster. She picked up the untouched mail kept near her desk and began to go through them when the machine picked up.

"Miss Logan, I'm calling from the US Embassy office in Mexico. We would like you to please return our call urgently." Emily on hearing the message ran down the small corridor and immediately picked up the receiver.

"Hello this is Emily Logan." Emily asked calmly catching her breath.

"We deeply regret to inform you that your parents has been involved in an terrible attack whilst in the new discovered chambers earlier today and unfortunately they did not survive. The cause of death is yet to be determined, but we will need your presence to identify the bodies." The women said monotonously over the phone sending Emily in to a state of shock after had she spoke.

"They can't be dead. I just spoke to them this morning." Emily screamed hysterically shaking.

"I'm very sorry for you loss, Miss Logan." The women now spoke sympathically but Emily couldn't register the words coming out of the phone. She had just seen them last week raving about their new discovery.

"Miss Logan, We're truly sorry the police have already been involved and their doing they're best to catch the people responsible..." Emily dropped the phone her expression blank while she heard the faint voice echoing through the reciever as tears rolled uncontrollably down her face.

It had been a month since her parent's death, she arrived in Mexico the very next day and went through all the legal procedures and questioning imposed by the police. She had identified her parents lifeless bodies, it was all it took to shatter the resolve she had that tried to uphold her impassive exterior ever since she arrived here. It took the local police a series of hours to finally fill her in on the details of what happened. Her parents were found in the last chamber of the temple, throats slashed and a pool of blood covering the entire floor of the chamber. One of the guides had heard a commotion below and went down to check on them after receiving no response. When he arrived he saw two men turn towards him their eyes black as charcoal and disappeared without a trace. They were confused by the statements he made and blamed his incoherent state on the trauma of seeing the bodies. They sent her home with empty hopes and promises of finding the killers. Emily was sitting on a white lawn chair in the balcony of her terra cotta hotel room watching the sun distracted by her thoughts. They had her parents funeral last week and their ashes was spread in the desert, they were always looking for adventure even in death she thought.

She was rummaging through her mother's purse and pulled out her notes when her phonebook fell out. She had already called all her parents friends and let them know of their unfortunate deaths. She didn't have any family left so she sometimes felt alone but there was always James she thought, although he worked for her, he was more like family to her anyway. She sighed going through her phonebook and came across her aunt and uncle's names, Karen and Bobby Singer.

"Singer Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota." She muttered softly confused. She felt a jolt in her memory, remembering her Aunt Karen's funeral and how her mother was terribly distraught over losing her sister. Her uncle had shown up at the funeral muttering like a mad man about demons and black eyes and that aunt karen had been possessed angering her mother which in turned forced her father to thrown him out. After the police concluded the investigation as self-defense and blamed his insane pleas as inability to cope with his wife's death, he was never brought up again.

She wondered why her mother would keep him as a contact, she knew how much she hated him. It was too much of a coincidence that her parents and aunt's murders both involved people having black eyes. She reluctantly dialed his number but it was disconnected. She tried remembering her uncle but all she could remember was her aunt laughing and doting on her while her uncle always kept his distance. She knew her aunt and uncle loved each other dearly even though they had their share of problems but her aunt loved her and cared for her a lot more than he liked and had always treated her like she was her own daughter since she always wanted one of her own but her uncle was never willing though, but she never really thought it would lead to such a devastating outcome. She knew that her aunt karen loved bobby so why would she attack him. All these thoughts was making her reconsider everything that happened. She called the operator to find out if he was listed but unfortunately he wasn't. She shoved the phonebook into her purse frustrated and decided to speak to the guide that found her parents instead.

His name was Juan Ramero, she had met him once when she was tagging along with her parents. According to his family he was currently admitted to a psychiatric facility in town. She walked into the institution which looked more like a rundown prison facility than a psych ward. She provided her identification at the front desk and ask to see him since they we're friends a little fib that allowed her to wait at the visiting room.

The walls were concrete covered in yellow paint, a small window in the corner with bars and bad airconditioning to help combat the scourging heat. She was waiting a minimum of fifteen minutes when she began to get a bit impatient that's when a man with cheap white scrubs dragged Juan into the room who was muttering frantically in spanish. She stood up from her steel chair and immediately sought his attention.

"Hello, my name is Emily Logan. You were the one who found my parents bodies in the chambers." He looked at her, immediately recognising her which forced him to contemplate for a moment as she spoke again. "My parents Julia and Carl Logan, they were the head of the archeologist's team in charge of the excavation in the Chihuahuan desert. They were killed in the chambers you found them in, didn't you?" She reaffirmed her words as he began to approach her slowly forcing the man with the scrubs to pull him away.

"Wait, it's okay let him be." She said approaching them as he started muttering in spanish again.

"Lo siento mucho, pero yo estoy diciendo la verdad Senorita." He spoke in spanish which caused her to frown.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid. I don't understand you." She spoke calmly.

"Lamento perder... I mean sorry, I'm so sorry for your loss, Senorita. But I swear I'm telling the truth, I haven't made anything up." He spoke in a heavy laced Mexican accent.

"Please I'm trying to find out what happened to them." She asked hopeful.

"I will tell you. I will tell you. We lowered them through an open shaft they discovered the night before. I was hesitant to follow but it was my job. When I was half way down, I heard Mrs. Logan scream and then nothing not a sound afterwards. I yelled for them to answer but still nothing. So I told the guide handling the ropes to keep lowering me so I could check on them. When I finally reached the last shaft I heard whispering. I assumed it was them so I walked through a small vertical gap in the wall but I saw blood all over the floor. I walked ahead, there were two men standing over their bodies. They were arguing about something they couldn't touch and that's when I saw their eyes no whites completely black smirking at me then in a second gone. They disappeared." He spoke passionately while she watched him intently.

"But why didn't they come after you as well?" She asked trying to process his story.

"I don't know, Miss. I don't know." He spoke with sympathy.

"What happened after that?" She questioned a little disappointed.

"I was terrified so I hastily made my way back and informed the other men to call the police. They questioned me and then I was sent here thinking I was crazy."

"Thank you for meeting me." Emily said hesitantly after a moment of silence and made her way to the door but he yelled at her halting her footsteps.

"They said they would be back to take something. I've told the police this but they still don't believe me. I wish there was more I could tell you, Senorita." He said adamantly.

"Thank you for your help." Emily spoke politely smiling weakly and left. She decided to go back to the temple and see if she could find something that could point to who was responsible.

The temple looked exactly the same as the day she first arrived here. She flashed her visitor id that her parents had gotten her when she joined the excavation and made her way quickly down to the first horizontal entrance. She went down the tunnels making her way to the last chamber, she knew the way like the back of her hand so it didn't take her long to find her destination. All she had with her was a couple of energy bars, a bottle of water, a flash light over her head and some extra batteries. She came out of the opening of the last chamber it was a small room the size of a closet, she looked around and could see the dried blood fading on the floor but chose to ignore her rising emotions.

She found a large circle of a collection of symbols on the wall it looked like it was carved atleast more than a thousand years ago. She tried to figure out the dialect of the symbols, a few had mayan themes but most of it was heavily accented with early greek and latin dialect which was strange because the temple was covered with mostly mayan symbols. The few mayan symbols here looked like a short warning so she pulled out a small notebook from her backpack and tried to figure it out. After a few minutes she final jotted down the translation. It read 'the one which possesses the power of knowledge will figure out this ancient script however those who seek for selfish gain whether from heaven, earth or hell will never be allowed to lay hands on it, only the one who seeks to find but not use will be chosen it's keeper.' Thats puzzling she thought as she continued to translate the rest of the greek dialect. 'To unlock the script the moon must reach the heavens along with the sun and the chosen warrior must be release from hell and be allowed to enter earth to save it as the hand of the pure will appear to determine your fate as keeper.' "Okay thats not cryptic at all. I spent an hour translating a riddle that doesn't even make sense." she muttered to herself. She flicked the flash light over the circular symbols again and again trying to figure in out when she looked at a symbol on the wall opposite there was a marking which matched a small moon. She stepped back a couple of feet and had a clear view of the wall since it was dark it looked like a another circular carved painting with some symbols embedded. There was a blue skyline, trees and a fire below the earth but the moon was on the opposite side of the sun below the earth but above the fire and there was a symbol of a man in the fire. She realised then that according to the dialect the moon was in the wrong position and was suppose to be with the sun. Her fingers hovered over the symbol of the moon but when she lightly touched it the symbol buried into the wall, she frown placing her finger into the hole she could still feel the symbol suddenly she heard a small click and a circular section of the wall moved causing the moon to slowly move towards the sun in the sky. She wondered if the man represented the chosen warrior and pressed the symbol placing her finger in like she did before and the symbol moved at an ninety degree angle above the earth next to the trees. She then realised it wasn't a riddle it was instructions when the symbol of the warrior touched the earth the entire carved painting started to flip over forcing her anxiously to take a couple steps back.

Dean suddenly breathes heavily in a dark place, he flicks the lighter on and realized he's in a coffin.

"Help! Help!" He yells out hoarsely. He starts punching the wooden cover over him as the mud and dirt starts filling the entire coffin. He pulls himself out gasping for air, he lays down on his back catching his breath. He then stands on his feet and the sunlight blinds his eyes, he looks around his former grave there was a perfect circle of dead trees flattened on the ground like a nuclear bomb went off.

"What the hell?" Emily stood there contemplating if she really just saw what had happened a few seconds ago the entire wall flipped over now the circular painting was gone replace with a circle of words in different dialects all pronouncing the same word over and over again.

"Beware" She muttered looking at the words, she noticed a red carved handprint in the center of the wall. She wondered if she should turn back before she regretted it but her parents would be disappointed in her they always said that death was the risk you take in an adventure. Her hand hovered over the red print as the tips of her fingers almost brushed over the carved hand, she felt a magnetic pull jerking her body forward and her hand covered the hand print fully.

A bright light illuminated from the hand blinding her as she was forced to shut her eyes. She felt her entire body filled with warmth and heard a faint whispering in the distance. But then a strong voice growled out

"Protect it with your life. The medallion will protect you while you are entrusted to protect the arc. You will be marked and hunted, trust noone but your choice." The light suddenly grew dim and her hand was released, she reluctantly opened her eyes seeing the hand print crumble into pieces leaving a hollow hand shaped hole. She wondered if she was dreaming but then she noticed something inside it and grabbed it. It was a rectangular shaped mahogany box covered with symbols that she'd never seen before in her life. She checked the hole again to see if she missed anything. There was a worn out piece of cloth in the back, she pulled it out and a gold medallion fell to the ground. She quickly picked it up and noticed a man engraved on it with one hand raised and the other holding a rectangular box like the one she was holding with a cross behind him and on the other side of the medal was a pyramid covered with some inscription written on it which she couldn't figure out. She placed the small sized medal in the worn cloth and wrapped it placing it in her backpack with the box. She checked the room one last time and made her way back out.

She was still reeling with everything that just happened in the temple. Maybe this was what her parents were killed over for. She finally reached the entrance after navigating through the tunnels and seen the site was already shut down. There were two guards patrolling in front but if they found her they would confiscate what she found. She made her way to the back of the temple and climbed the metal fence slowly and jumped over quickly running towards her car. The guards had heard her starting the car but she quickly hit the gas and was doing fifty by the time they reached the fence.

Emily was driving back across the border making her way back home. She couldn't take a flight with the artifacts she found so she was forced to drive instead. It had been a week since she left mexico and was currently driving through Lincoln, Nebraska when she decided to finally take a break for the night. She couldn't find any hotels close by only a run down motel at the side of the highway. She reluctantly parked at the Red Dice motel it didn't look popular but it was quiet and she'd suffer only one night in this place she thought. She paid the receptionist and grabbed her keys making her way to her room. She dropped her backpack on the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She had a long hot shower and got into some shorts and a tanktop. She jumped on the bed dragging her backpack close to her and pulled out the medal. She had already combed the internet for information but came up short, she thought maybe there was something in her parents library. She put the medal on her neck and stared at the mirrored sealing with her mind on the words she heard. 'Protect it with you life but why?' She muttered tucking it into her shirt and fell asleep.

Emily was startled awake by a loud banging on her door. A girl screaming hysterically for help, she bolted out of the bed and ran to open the door. When she opened it, she frowned finding a couple who looked like they were in their late thirties smirking at her. The man was bald with a badly kept beard who looked like he was an angry redneck ready to throw punches at a single flinch and the woman looked like she was trying to mimic a blonde teen hooker. Emily looked at them confused while she finally mutter a response.

"Can I help you? Did you hear that girl scream too?"

"No sweetheart. I was the girl." The woman said sarcastically looking at the bald redneck besides her.

"But I must say. I'm a pretty good actress, aren't I baby?" Emily quickly began backing away from the front door.

"Who are you people? What do you want?" She asked while the bald redneck smirked as her, his eyes roamed her body. The blonde woman walked in after her as the man followed shutting the door.

"You know your kinda cute. Dark brown locks, blue eyes, nice body although your pale skin could use an hour in the sun. I could really fetch a number looking like you." The women said closing the distance between them.

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" Emily yelled adamantly while scanning her surroundings for something to defend herself with.

"Honey you don't need to get nasty. Just give us what you found at the temple and then we'll be on our way." She said stopping, it took a minute for Emily to realise what she said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Emily responded straightening her composure trying desperately to remain coy while trying to find a way to escape. The man began approaching her and his eyes turned black as Emily gasped and backed into the wall.

"Stop playing games with me little girl cause you won't like the games I can play." He growled quietly running his finger on her cheek forcing her to flinch away as her hands roamed the table beside her. She grabbed the lamp sitting on the table and viciously hit him over his head. However he remained unaffected and grabbed her throat choking her as she gasped for air. In a matter of a minute he dropped his hold and began screaming looking at his hand as Emily dropped to the floor on her knees holding her throat, the medal fell out of her top hanging on her neck, while the woman rushed to the bald man.

"What did you do you little bitch?" She yelled at her while the man screamed in pain. Emily stood on her feet looking at them wide eyed wondering what she should do.

"Kill the bitch" The man yelled out making the woman advance at her but suddenly her eyes went wide looking at her chest where the medal hung. Her body began shaking and black smoke was forced out of her body through her mouth and disappeared letting the woman fall unconscious to the floor. The man fuming with rage flicked his wrist sending Emily crashing hard into the wall behind her. He began to advance towards her laid out body on the floor when he saw the medal on her chest causing him to react the same way the woman did before.

Emily stood up staring at the two unconscious bodies terrified and grabbed her clothes and backpack off the bed and ran out of the door before they could wake up. Emily was already hitting sixty on the highway as her heart raced beating her chest. 'Breath, Breath, calm down, Emily.' she muttered to herself. 'What the hell just happened? I'm going insane.' She looked at her face in the rearview mirror her face was pale with fright. 'How did they even find me?' She looked ahead and saw the sign in front of her, turn left to South Dakota. She quickly got off the highway and decided to see if her uncle was still in Sioux Falls, maybe he could help her she really hoped he would.

Dean walked into the room where Bobby was sitting on his desk and Sam was sitting opposite him.

"So what do we know about angels?" Dean reluctantly asked after Sam had tried to convince him that they might be the reason why he was out of hell and that Castiel was telling the truth.

"Start reading." Bobby said passing him a pile of books while he picked the small one at the top.

"Your gonna get me some pie" Dean said to Sam as he began reading. After Sam had left for the diner Bobby walked towards the window after hearing another car pull up.

"Wow, that kid works fast." Dean said standing up while Bobby frowned.

"I don't think that's your brother." Bobby commented looking at the dark blue suv parked out front while Dean curiously walked behind him to get a look. They saw a young brunette girl grabbing her backpack and walking up to the porch towards the front door.

"Bobby, Do you know her?" Dean asked curious.

"I don't think so maybe she's having car trouble." He muttered confused.

"I'll take care of it." Bobby grunted frustrated.

"Hey Bobby I'll get this, you get cracking on those books." Dean said enthusiastically walking to the front door. Emily walked up the porch with butterflies jumping around in her stomach. She was beyond nervous it had been ten years since she's been here everything still looked the same she thought as she softly knocked the door. A dirty blonde man made his way to her confusing her, uncle bobby didn't have any family, did he? She thought to herself as he opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Now what can I do for you?" Dean drawled confidently looking at her, she looked amazing he thought to himself as she frowned.

"Um, I'm looking for Bobby Singer. Could you please tell me where I could find him?" Emily said softly backing slightly away uncomfortable by his gaze. Dean stared at her confused, Bobby clearly didn't know her so what did she want from him?

"How do you know Bobby?" He asked hovering over the front door protectively.

"Um, No offense but that's really none of your business. Is he home, can I talk to him?" Emily asked looking at him suspiciously.

"No, he isn't around. Do you want to leave a message?" Dean said sarcastically as he eyed the medal hanging around her neck. Emily was about to lose her temper when Bobby himself walked into living room near the door.

"Dean, what's taking you so long boy?" She immediately stepped forward to get his attention making Dean to step in front of her looking at her like she was the devil but she ignored him and yelled out.

"Uncle Bobby, it's me. Emily, Emily Logan. Aunt Karen's Niece." Bobby walked quickly over to the door after hearing her and came to a complete stand still. He had a blank expression on his face after a few moments of silence, she wondered if she should bolt out of her or say something but fortunately Dean spoke breaking the awkwardness.

"Bobby do you know this girl?"


End file.
